Fitness experts and athletes are becoming increasingly aware of the importance of a strong “core” to overall fitness and athletic ability. Among the most important core muscles are muscles in the stomach, chest and back, in particular the abdominal muscles. Abdominal and other core muscles can be exercised without the use of any exercise equipment, for example by doing abdominal crunches or sit-ups. However, performing these exercises poses risk of injury, especially to the lower back, if the person does not use proper technique and/or is not in good physical shape. It is therefore desirable to provide a piece of fitness equipment that allows people to exercise their core muscles safely using consistent form.
Many such devices are well known. For example, there are many devices used for performing abdominal crunches and sit-ups. Furthermore, devices for exercising core muscles using motions not possible without special equipment are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,217 to Barnett discloses a prone torso exerciser. However, these known devices lack functionality and features that would improve the user's exercise experience. For example, known devices generally only target one group of muscles or only allow the user to move through one or two rigidly defined ranges of motion. Additionally, known devices do not generally provide any feedback or instructions to the user. The combination of repetitive exercises and lack of device interactivity (e.g., capability of the device to instruct the user on routines to perform and respond to user input and/or movements) can quickly lead to monotonous exercise routines that users quickly abandon out of boredom.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interactive exercise device that allows users to safely perform exercises using proper form without being constrained by the device to a narrow range of motion.